Networked electronic devices are configurable to be controlled from remote locations. For example, in some networked electronic devices, management processing chipsets can be utilized to provide remote access from a server to enable, for example, a system administrator to turn on, turn off, boot and/or otherwise operate the electronic device. However, the ability of an unauthorized third-party to access and gain control of such electronic devices increase unless numerous difficult and cumbersome set-up steps, operations and/or safeguards are conducted/implemented by the user/administrator of the networked electronic device.